cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chad Donella
Chad Donella (1978 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Final Destination (2000)|''Final Destination (2000)]]' [''Tod Waggner]: Accidentally hanged when he slips in the bathroom and gets the clothesline tangled around his neck; his body is shown again later on when Devon Sawa and Ali Larter sneak into the morgue. *''Saw: The Final Chapter (Saw 3D)'' (2010) [Detective Matt Gibson]: Machine-gunned (along with several cops) by an automatic gun deathtrap that had been set up by Costas Mandylor. (Thanks to Marjorie and ND) TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Hungry (1999)'' [Robert 'Rob' Roberts]: Shot to death by Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny when he suicidally charges at them, in order to free himself from his cannibalistic urges. He dies in Judith Hoag's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to ND) *''Taken'' (2002) [Jacob Clarke]: Dies of a degenerative illness due to his human/alien hybrid DNA, as his daughter (Taylor Anne Reid) looks on. (Thanks to ND) *''Cold Case: It's Raining Men (2004)'' [Jeff Kern]: Strangled by his brother (Brian Wedlake). His body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. He later appears as a ghost/figment of the imagination to Jay Karnes, who flashes back to his younger self (Erik McDowell) at the end of the episode after his murder is solved. *''CSI: Snakes (2005)'' [Vincent DeCarlo]: Shot in the face by George Murdock in his car. His body is shown when Gary Dourdan investigates the crime scene and his death is shown in a flashback. *''Ghost Whisperer: The Cradle Will Rock (2007)'' [Randy Cooper]: Dies of an asthma attack, after discovering that his inhaler is empty after Shawn Christian locks Chad in the basement. He later appears as a ghost to Jennifer Love Hewitt. (Thanks to Karen and ND) *''Flashpoint: Sons of the Father (2012)'' [Colin Hunter]: Commits suicide by injecting himself with an overdose of morphine in an abandoned movie theatre, as police move in to arrest him. He dies after telling the police where he's keeping Sarah Manninen. Gallery ChadDonellaFD.jpg|Reason he died in Final Destination Chaddonella.jpg|Chad Donella in Final Destination Donella, Chad Donella, Chad Donella, Chad Donella, Chad Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by Asthma Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by injection Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Child Actors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Actors who died in Glen Morgan Movies Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental hanging Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by accidental throat crushing